On the Other Side
by syaoran no hime
Summary: What will happen if Sango suddenly finds herself in Modern day Tokyo with Kagome, and finds a new love there? What will happen to Miroku? Updates every 2-4 days!
1. Disappearance

Sango looked at the well where Kagome jumped into awhile ago. "I wonder what her world looks like," she murmured, gazing at the seemingly infinite darkness contained in the well. "How I wish I can go down there and explore."  
She sighed and walked towards the hut where Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou were waiting.  
  
Behind her, the well lit up.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On The Other Side  
  
an interactive fiction by Syaoran no Hime  
  
notes : I don't know if a fic was already written with a plot similar to this, but I can attest with all honesty that this is an orginal work. Just so you may know. Enjoy!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku volunteered to cook and he was passionately involved in his work so Inu Yasha had all the time in the world to complain about Kagome's "tantrums" without the monk's usual rebuttal. Shippou on the other hand, was looking at the ceiling, wondering how many days would they have to live without Kagome's presence.  
  
"..and furthermore, she's lately becoming too bothersome. How am I suppose to defend myself if I have to look out for her as well?" Yasha said grumpily.  
  
"Hmm.." the monk replied, stirring the vegetables.  
  
"She's so helpless! Hah! Does she expect me to be like that arrogant wolf who is at her evey bidding every damn minute?" the dog-boy continued.  
  
"Kouga?" asked Shippou. "I knew it! You're jealous!"  
  
"Shut up!" barked Yasha, looking at the little creature menacingly. "Or I might just ask Miroku to include you in our menu tonight!"  
  
Kirara suddenly perked up and ran out of the hut.  
  
"Hey, where are you going, Kirara?" asked Shippou, puzzled. It stood up and followed the animal.  
  
Miroku frowned. "I sense something very wrong here."  
  
Yasha looked at the monk quizically. "What? I don't smell danger."  
  
"No," His forehead creased. He pointed to the soup. "I forgot to put the fish!" He stood up. "Have you seen Sango? I'll ask her to look after what I'm cooking while I catch the fish."  
  
"She followed Kagome awhile ago, remember?" snorted Yasha.  
  
"Oh yeah. Why hasn't she returned-"  
  
"Tasukete!!!"  
  
Both men looked up and saw Shippou and Kirara running towards them. The animal was holding in its mouth a trail of cloth. Miroku frowned upon recognizing it as the one he gave Sango yesteday when she was fixing her weapon.  
  
"Sango is missing! And I found this beside the well!!" cried Shippou.  
  
  
  
Sango opened her eyes weakly. The last thing she remembered was a bright flash of light behind her and a feeling of being pulled into some kind of a portal. She sat up and looked around. Wooden walls surround her. Beside her was another well similar to the one Kagome always uses in entering their world.  
  
"W-Where am I?" she wondered.  
  
"Sango?" The door opened, and a man's face peeked into the room. "Why are you sleeping again by the well?"  
  
She did a double take. He looked very familiar. "F-Father?" she murmured.  
  
He laughed. "Who else? We've been together all our lives and you still don't know me? Oho-ho, you are being coy!" He helped her up. "Come and have breakfast already. I'm just about to leave for work."  
  
"W-Work?" she echoed.  
  
:"Yes, to my office." Her dad looked at her strangely. "Are you awake, or are you still dreaming? You better hurry. Your brother, Kohaku is already dressed for school. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, mystified. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in our stock room by our house in Tokyo," replied the old man in amusement. "Now stop playing games or you're going to be late." He left her.  
  
"T-Tokyo?" she murmured. "I'm in..Kagome's world!"  
  
  
  
Miroku opened his eyes after a few moments of meditation. "Someone not Kagome has been here."  
  
"But that's impossible! Only Kagome and I can travel back and forth this well!" exclaimed Yasha.  
  
"Well, this is the only possible place that Sango could go to." Miroku peered into the well. "I'm going in to find her."  
  
"Wait-" Yasha tried to stop the monk but he had already jumped down. The dog-boy peered into the well, but all he could see was darkness. He was astounded. Since when had this well been opened to the public?  
  
"Did he make it?" asked Shippou, tiptoeing to check on the well.  
  
"Maybe-" Inu Yasha started to say when they heard a loud crash on the ground. Both peered down. "Miroku!!!"  
  
"I-I'm OK..but my rear hurts!" the monk's voice yelled back.  
  
"Or then again, the well might be choosing the people that can gain access in this portal," mumbled Yasha, eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
Sango peeked into the house thrice larger than the hut she and her friends stay in back in their world.  
  
"Ohayou, onee-chan!" Kohaku greeted brightly. He pulled the seat beside him. "Come and take your breakfast! We need all the carbohydrates we can get for today's activities in school!"  
  
"School?" echoed Sango. She vaguely remembered Kagome mentioning that a school is where children go to learn.  
  
She sat down slowly and looked at the strange food before her.   
  
"Why don't you start eating yet?" asked her brother curiously.  
  
"H-Huh?" She looked at what looked like a piece of meat placed in between two breads and covered with something red. "Oh my god! The meat is not cooked yet!" she screamed.  
  
Kohaku took the bread and examined it. "It is cooked."  
  
"But the red thing-"  
  
He laughed. "Don't be silly! That's catsup!"  
  
"C-Catsup?"  
  
"Just eat it, onee-chan! We shouldn't be late today! We are transferee students, and we must impress our teachers by being punctual!" chirped the lad, biting on his food.  
  
"O-OK." Sango closed her eyes. "Here goes nothing." She bit on the sandwich and chewed it testily. Her eyes widened. "Delicious!" She hungrily bit some more.  
  
"Woah! Are you famished or something?" asked Kohaku laughingly.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Sango was dressed in a uniform similar to the one Kagome wears. She sat down on the sofa, marvelling at the comfiness of the seat. She then noticed a pile of books on the table. She opened one of them and was pleasantly surprised by the pictures in them.  
  
"Onee-san, the bus is here! Let's go!" said Kohaku.  
  
She looked up. Would she dare go to the "school" already without any knowledge of this world's culture, or would she stay put here and try to learn more about the customs of these strange people? 


	2. Hi My Name is Sango and You Are?

Recap: By some unknown magic, Sango was able to penetrate the well and now she has another personality in Kagome's world - even her deceased father and her brother, Kohaku, were there, and they seemed to have no memory about their lives on the other side of the well!  
In the meantime, Inu and Mroku's attempt to follow Sango into the well failed.  
  
What else should they do?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On The Other Side  
  
an interactive fiction by Syaoran no Hime  
  
Chapter 2 : Hi! My Name is Sango, and You Are..?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, let's go," decided Sango, standing up to follow her brother.  
  
"Have a great time in school, you guys!" called her father cheerfully.  
  
"So..what should we do in school, Kohaku?" she asked curiously as they walked to school together.  
  
He laughed. "What else? We're going to study there!"  
  
"S-Study?"  
  
He nodded excitedly. "I'm sure we'll both have a great time in school!"  
  
She nodded too, then looked down at her uniform. "I wish I can find Kagome there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okaay, so following her is out of the question," said Miroku, rubbing his still aching rear. He sighed. He missed Sango already. Rubbing her rear is much nicer..  
  
Shippou slapped him, annoyed. "I know what you're thinking! I can't believe you can still think of those things in times like this!"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "I bet wherever she is now, she's happier there. She has one less headache now." He looked at the sheepish monk pointedly.  
  
Miroku sat down to think, then his eyes lit up. "Hey wait, maybe Sango made it to Kagome-san's world and they can meet! Kagome then will bring her back to us!"  
  
"Hah! If ever that witch does sees Sango, she might only coax her to stay in her world and spend their lives chasing after men," said Yasha angrily.  
  
"Then perhaps you can talk to Kagome-san to find Sango and bring her back here!" suggested the monk.  
  
"What?! You want me to go down there-" the dog boy looked at the well pointedly. "- and talk to her? I wouldn't do that for anything."  
  
"Anything?" asked the monk meaningfully.  
  
"Anything," said Yasha firmly.  
  
"What if I beg?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care!" barked Inu.  
  
"What if I promise to do anything you want me to do?" tried Miroku again.  
  
"Hmm?" Yasha said. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything," replied the monk quickly, then paused, thinking of the possible implications of that promise.  
  
"Good." An evil grin spread on Yasha's face. Wasting no time, he jumped down the well, leaving the astounded Shippou and Miroku.  
  
The little wolf looked at the monk curiously. "Do you know what kind of trouble did you give yourself?"  
  
"I'll think of a way to get out of that trouble," replied Miroku. "For now, I only want an assurance that Sango is safe."  
  
Shippou gazed at him curiously. Did the lecherous monk just learned the essence of pure, unadulterated love because of the youkai exterminator's sudden disappearance?  
  
"Besides, I'm sure that sooner or later, Inu Yasha will just forget about our little deal, so I won't lose anything!" he added cheerfully.  
  
The lad groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome barged into the classroom, her bad mood barely concealed.  
  
"What happened?" her friends asked in chorus. "Did you and your boyfriend have another fight-"  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped then sat down her seat.  
  
"But Kagome-"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Kagome-" A hand tapped her from behind.  
  
She whirled around. "I said, SHUT UP-" Her eyes widened. "Oops.."  
  
Her teacher was in front of her, looking not too jolly. "I wanted to ask you to take your seat already because classes are about to start, but after the treatment you gave me, I decided to ask you to stand at the hallway for the entire period."  
  
Her face flamed. "Gomen nasai, sensei!" She bowed and walked out of the classroom. She barely noticed the wide-eyed unfamiliar girl standing beside their teacher.  
  
"Class, I want you to give your new classmate a warm welcome," said the teacher. "Introduce yourself now, Sango."  
  
Kagome froze and turned around.  
  
A girl with long black hair braided with a scarf faced her. "K-Kagome.."  
  
She covered her mouth to stiffle a gasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you, my onee-chan is not here!" said Kagome's younger brother, pulling Inu Yasha out of their house. His grandfather might just get hyper again when he finds the dog boy in their residence.  
  
"Hah! She's out on a date again, isn't she?" barked Yasha. "That witch!"  
  
"No, she went to school! She'll be back this afternoon!"  
  
"School? Where is that school?"  
  
The boy automatically pointed to the right. "There-" He gulped.  
  
Yasha smirked. "Thank you!" He ran towards the pointed direction.  
  
"No sweat. I'll just find Kagome's scent and then drag her out where we could talk..far from those boys..yup, then I'll ask her to apologize to me, then.." Inu groaned. "Just as that monk taught me. Step by step. Hope she's still not mad at me. She can be scarier than Naraku at times."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how did you get here?"  
  
Sango and Kagome were in a burger station, eating and chatting. Kagome was also busy making the former's assignment since the exterminator was clueless about radius and circle equations.  
  
Sango sipped more of the strangely refreshing drink her friend called soft drink. "I'm not so sure how, but well..I just wished to see this extremely interesting world of yours-"  
  
"Interesting?" her friend laughed. "Hah! Far from it."  
  
"B-But the place you live in is amazing!" she gushed. "You have horseless carts here running at such amazing speed, and you can change your water's temperature even if you have no knowledge on sorcery!"  
  
"If you live here everyday, you'll know why I would rather stay in your world than mine," said the dark-haired girl.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad to see you here too!" a voice said from behind.  
  
"Houjo-kun!" Kagome smiled uncomfortably.  
  
The boy turned to te startled exterminator. "Hi! You must be the new girl in class. Sango, right?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you." He held out his hand towards her.  
  
Suddenly remembering Miroku, she automatically hit his hand with her bag. "Get that away from me!!"  
  
Crash!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry for what happened! Really, I am!" said Sango, blushing.  
  
She, Kagome and Houjo were walking home together. Houji smiled at her kindly. "It's ok. I still have two more sets of uniform at home." He looked down at the soda pop-stained shirt of his outfit.  
  
"But-" she bit her lip.  
  
"Besides, you gave me a new experience. No one had ever reacted that way to me when I offered my hand," said the boy good-naturedly. To this, she blushed some more.  
  
Kagome found herself smiling. Houjo-kun can really melt any woman's heart. He was a gentleman, and very kind and thoughtful at that. No wonder he caught Sango's heart easily.  
  
They then paused when they saw a crowd of girls in the corner.  
  
"So cute!"  
  
"Let me touch his ears!"  
  
"Oh, kawaii!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped when they saw what the middle-schoolers were gigglingly flocking at.  
  
"Kagome, help me!!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, she won't come back yet!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"But she doesn't belong here!" yelled Yasha back.  
  
Sango looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Keep your voices down, will you? We're going to disturb everyone down stairs!"  
  
They were back in Kagome's house, and right now they were in her room, doing their favorite activity : arguing. Perhaps it was a bonding activity only the two understood.  
  
"Shippou and Miroku are expecting her home now!" Inu was saying.  
  
"Then go back there and tell them that Sango is still enjoying her life here with her family and her boyfriend!" retorted the girl.  
  
"What?!" gasped the dog boy and the exterminator.  
  
"That's right!" continued Kagome haughtily. "Tell Miroku that she won't be coming back soon. Maybe in that way, he's going to start rethinking on those instances that he made groping Sango's body a hobby!"  
  
"But Kagome-" Sango blushed heavily. "Houjo-kun is not-"  
  
"I'll tell him!" snapped Yasha then left the room. "Hah! I knew you were going to contaminate her with your boy-crazy germs, you witch!" He then leapt out of the room into the roof.  
  
"What did you just call me?" demanded Kagome. "Osuwari!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!" A scream tore the tranquility of the night as a loud crash startled Kagome's family eating downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"M-Maybe just a bird that fell down our roof," said Kagome's brother nervously.  
  
"Quite some noise for a bird."  
  
"Maybe it's a big bird," said Kagome's mother, winking at her son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where is she?" asked Miroku quickly upon Inu's arrival.  
  
"Kagome?" the dog asked.  
  
"No. Where is Sango?" the monk asked, a trace of impatience in his voice. He had been waiting all day by the well, eager to hear the news regarding the youkai exterminator.  
  
Inu Yasha on the other hand, was hesitant to relay to the monk Kagome's message. He might just ask him again to go back and kidnap Sango back into their world. He didn't want to see Kagome again after what she did to his ribcage..if there was still any left.  
  
But then, it could be a little interesting to know how the monk would react with the knowledge that Sango has another guy in the other side of the well. 


	3. Separate Ways

Recap: Sango finds Kagome, and Inu Yasha finds them both, but Kagome told the dog boy that the exterminator is not yet ready to go home.  
  
Inu returns home, and Miroku was waiting for him, eager to hear the news about Sango. Yasha ponders whether he should tell the monk about Sango's "boyfriend".  
  
On The Other Side  
  
an interactive fiction by Syaoran no Hime  
  
Chapter 3 : Separate Ways  
  
note : for this chapter, there shall be no choice-making.  
  
"Sango is safe," said Inu Yasha at last. "I left her with Kagome."  
  
Miroku sighed, relieved. "Thank heavens!" He then frowned. "So why didn't you bring her with you?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"No, Sango."  
  
"Oh." Kagome told me that Sango is still enjoying her life with her family and her boyfriend," replied the dog boy.  
  
The monk's brow raised. "Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Who, Kagome?"  
  
"No, Inu Yasha! I mean, Sango! Does she really have a boyfriend?" asked Miroku, his patience on the brink of crumbling.  
  
"Oh. What do you want, a written guarantee?" snapped Inu Yasha back, crossing his arms together.  
  
The monk said nothing, but he noticed Miroku's grip on his staff tighten. Yasha smiled to himself in gleeful satisfaction. "The oldest trick in the book," he thought. "Jealousy."  
  
Shippou arrived, looking worried. "Where is she?"  
  
"She? You mean, Sango?" asked Yasha.  
  
"Er..I was talking about Kagome.."  
  
The dog boy rolled his eyes. "You and your vague pronouns.."  
  
"..but I was about to ask about Sango too!" added the little wolf.  
  
"Well, I saw both of them, but Kagome said that Sango won't return here anytime soon for they are still in pursuit of their men-" began Inu Yasha, but the monk interrupted. "What does her boyfriend look like?"  
  
"Whose boyfriend? Kagome's?"  
  
"Quit it!!" snapped Miroku. "You know very well who I am referring to!"  
  
"You mean Sango found her love in Kagome's world?" Shippou clapped its hands in delight. "Great!"  
  
Inu nodded. "The boy's name is Houjo, I believe.." His eyes narrowed when he remembered how Kagome introduced him to the boy.  
  
  
  
Kagome : Houjo, this is my pet dog, Inu Yasha! Inu, bark a hi to my friend, Houjo!  
  
Inu Yasha : You- *Kagome covers his mouth, laughing uneasily*  
  
Kagome : Now, Inu Yasha, it's impolite to slobber in front of him. *pets Inu* Now boy, sit!  
  
Inu Yasha: *looks at her threateningly*  
  
Kagome : SIT!!!  
  
crash!  
  
Houjo : I thought I heard him talk awhile ago..  
  
Kagome : *another uncomfortable laugh* Don't be silly! Dogs don't talk, do they, Sango?  
  
Sango : Uh..  
  
Kagome : You must be hearing things, Houjo-kun.  
  
Houjo : *scratches head* Maybe you're right. I'm just tired.  
  
Kagome : *looks at Inu Yasha* Did Souta forget to put your leash?  
  
*Inu growls*  
  
Kagome : Down, boy!  
  
*Inu is forced to walk home on four legs*  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha?" called Shippou.  
  
He looked at it furiously. "What??!!"  
  
"M-Miroku is asking what more can you say about Houjo.."stammered the little wolf.  
  
"Hah! He's a guy with sweet, boysih looks that girls go gaga over, plus, he's a gentleman. He carried Sango's things for her," said the dog boy vexingly. "Most of all, he doesn't try to pull a fast grope on her!"  
  
Shippou joined in Inu Yasha's hearty laughter.  
  
"Har di har har!" laughed the monk dryly. He shrugged. "Well, if Sango had found her man already over there, then good for her." He smilingly walked back to their hut. "I gotta start cooking our dinner. We need our energy for tomorrow." Humming, he made his way back to their abode.  
  
Both looked at the monk with narrowed eyes. "Do you have a feeling that Miroku is, well..too cheerful?" asked Shippou.  
  
Inu nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango waved goodbye to Kagome. "See you tomorrow in school!"  
  
"But where are you going? Do you have a place to stay?" asked her friend.  
  
She chose not to reply anymore. She didn't want to freak her out by telling her about the mysterious appearance of her father and Kohaku in this world, apparently not having recollection about Naraku.  
  
As she walked home, she couldn't help but admire her surroundings and how busy and lively it was - the horseless carts Kagome called "cars", the lights that were bigger than the biggest lamps she had ever seen in her world, the maginificent houses that dwarfed the best houses of her village, and those boxes that blare music when turned on - and these were just a fraction of the world Kagome lives in!  
  
It was a chaotic delight compared to the tranquil and serene nights in her world, broken only by monsters or Naraku's forces.  
  
"Ms. Sango!"  
  
Instinctively, she took the backpack slung over her shoulder and threw it to the source of the voice as if it was her boomerang.  
  
"Oof!" The bag landed squarely on Houjo's face, and he fell down from his bike, groceries spilling from the plastic he was carrying.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Gomen nasai!" cried Sango in panic. "I'm sorry, Houjo-kun! I thought you were-"  
  
He rubbed his forehead laughingly. "You have a good aim, Ms.Sango!" He accepted Sango's hand to help him stand up. He gently touched her palm. "Firm. So that's why you threw that thing on me with such impressive force!"  
  
Blushing, she withdrew her hand. "I don't need you to insult my hand!"  
  
He smiled in apology. "I'm sorry if I sounded like that, but I was trying to compliment you on your hand. Firmness means you are hardworking and tough. Few women are like that." He picked his groceries up. Immediately, Sango knelt down to help him.  
  
"So what are you doing out here at this time of the night?" he asked suddenly, glancing at her.  
  
"I visited Kagome's house," she replied.   
  
"I see. You two get along so well, considering that you just have been classmates a few hours ago," commented Houjo.  
  
"S-She's very nice," stammered Sango.  
  
"I can't argue with that." He stood up and steadied his bike. "Ms.Sango, would you like to ride with me? I hate the thought of you walking in the dark streets with no company."  
  
Her cheeks flushed. "I-I can take care of myself.."  
  
He smiled. "I am sure of that, but just the same, I want to accompany you home." He offered her his hand. "May I?"  
  
She looked at his hand then back at his smiling face. She then nodded and took it. He helped her up his bike then started to pedal.  
  
"Which way is your house?" he asked.  
  
"L-Left," she whispered, hugging herself, It was too chilly, and she wasn't used to the thin material she was wearing.  
  
He wordlessly paused from biking, took off his windbreaker, and hurriedly wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
Sango was speechless, touched by his gesture.  
  
Soon they were in front of her house. He helped her hop off the bike then bowed. "See you tomorrow in school, Ms.Sango. Oyasumi nasai." He was about to pedal when he turned around again. "Hope we can be good friends!" He then pedaled away.  
  
Sango touched her warm cheeks. She had never been treated this way before..a real lady.  
  
She hugged herself, windbreaker and all. "I think I'm going to like it here."  
  
  
Miroku rubbed his hands together and shook. "Damn, it's chilly!" He glanced at the well where he was seated. Why was he here anyway? Why did he bother to sneak out and wait by the well again?  
  
"It's not that I'm waiting for Sango to appear again or anything..I'm just bored..and I can't sleep," he said to himself.  
  
Although he would have to admit that he was slightly bothered..er,intrigued by the thought of the youkai exterminator finding a boyfriend, he was sure that he wasn't really affected by that. Really.  
  
He felt his eyelids getting heavy. Yawning, he decided to retire to bed. "I need energy for tomorrow's activities : looking for the missing pieces of the shikon no tama..looking for pretty women.." He nodded to himself. "Anyway, I must take advantage of this opportunity where there is no Sango to meddle with my prospective girls..no lethal looks of her to endure.. I am free!"  
  
But for some strange reason, he sounded so hollow.  
  
  
  
********************************************** 


	4. And I Can't Stop Thinking of Her

Recap : Sango begins to have feelings for Houjo. Miroku, on the other hand, had resolved that he was not affected by Sango's disappearance in any way. Life is just fine and dandy.

Or at least that is what he wants to believe in.

* * *

**On the Other Side**

A Fiction by Syaoran no Hime

note : I decided to drop the interactive idea to make things easier for me. ^^;;

**Chapter 4 : And I Can't Stop Thinking of Her **

* * *

"Hello there, pretty children of Heaven!" greeted Miroku as a group of girls passed by.

Inu Yasha groaned. "_Bouzo_, we have no time for this!"

"You don't, but I do," he replied cheerfully as he approached the young women, apparently wanting to acquaint himself with the ladies. "Blessed are thou who rest on a holy man's yoke, for they shall be blessed all throughout their lives!" he cried, to the delight of the girls.

The dog boy smirked. "Holy man? Was he referring to himself?"

The boy fox sighed. "If lying hurts, then Miroku will be in pain all day long!"

Meanwhile, Miroku was just getting ready to pull his favorite hand activity when suddenly he heard a voice.

"You lecherous monk!"

He paused and turned around. "Sango?"

The _kitsune_ and the _inu _looked back at him, jaws dropped.

He gulped. "I-I thought I heard her voice.."

To this, his companions burst out in merciless fit of laughter.

Sango sneezed. She rubbed her nose. "I wonder who mentioned my name awhile ago.."

"Good morning, Ms.Sango!"

Her eyes widened in delight. "Houjo-kun, good morning!"

He paused from biking. "I hope you still would like to share a ride with me."

She nodded eagerly.

Miroku washed his face with the river's cool water. He shook his head vigorously a couple of times. Damn, why did he suddenly hear Sango's voice?

The whole day, his so-called friends had been mimicking the youkai huntress' voice, calling him, "Miroku dah-ling". He frowned. true, he sometimes dreamed of the fierce exterminator purring him with endearments, but Inu in a poor sultry-Sango voice mode had already ruined his fantasies.

Going back to the original topic, why did he suddenly hear Sango's voice?

She was only gone technically for one whole day only, so it's impossible that he misses her already.

Or was it because he was so used already to Sango's ubiquitousness whenever he tries to be friendly with beautiful women.

Clueless. That's the word.

He looked at his reflection on the water. The young man looking back at him was a picture of a deep longing. "Ah no! My eyes are tricking me!" He dipped his hands in the water again, ruining the reflection.

"Miroku..."

He turned around and saw Sango, dressed in her yukata. He nodded and took his staff. He approached her slowly. The woman waited for him smilingly.

Bang!

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" she cried, rubbing her aching head that he hit with his staff.

"Quit theact already, Shippou. You are not fooling me." He placed his staff down. "She never liked calling me by my name."

"Oh." Shippou transformed back to its original self. "I was just going for an ado before I announce to you something that might interest you."

"Let me guess..Inu yasha decided to try the dog food Kagome gave him."

"No."

"Naraku decided to give everyone a break and commit suicide."

"Hey!"

He sighed. "OK, tell me."

"Kagome's back in our world!" the fox announced brightly, looking at him expectantly.

He blinked. "Uh, ok." He went back to washing his face.

Shippou placed its hands on its hips. "I thought you were going to be excited with the news!"

"I'm excited," he said, his face nonchalant.

Shippou groaned. "Don't you realize that she might be bringing news about Sango?" When the monk didn't reply, it scrurried away.

For a while, Miroku was quietly staring at the river. He then stood up and walked towards their shack.

"Miroku, slow down! I might fall!" Kagome complained as the monk half-pulled, half-dragged her towards the river.

"Ssh! Inu Yasha might hear you!" he hissed.

"Miroku, you're not planning to-" Her face turned beet red. "Please Miroku, I'm too young for what you're thinking. Besides, I'm"

He chuckled. "Kagome, I didn't drag you out here for that!" he turned serious. "I was just going to ask about Sango. How is she?"

"Oh!" She sat down. "Well, she's happy in our world so far. Houjo-kun is treating her so nicely. He's so romantic!"

He cleared his throat. "I was asking about Sango, not her boyfriend." He looked away. "Anyway, when is she coming back?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's going to stay there for good!" said Kagome, silently waiting for his reaction.

Just like an open book, she saw loneliness cross his face. "I see."

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Wanna see her?"

He nodded.

She showed him a picture. "I took this yesterday in school."

He looked at Kagome who was making a v-sign with her hand. Sango was smiling at the camera too, somewhat shyly. His eyes softened. Her hair was done in a braid, making her look so fresh and soft.

His forehead creased when he saw a smiling boy whose arm was draped around Sango's.

Kagome pointed at the lad. "That's Houjo-kun."

His eyes flickered with unknown emotion.

Kagome gently took the photo back, but the monk held a tight hold on it. She looked at him inquisitively.

"Is he really making her happy?" he asked quietly.

She looked down. Miroku's face was that of a puppy who lost its mother. She couldn't bear to continue teasing him anymore, fearing that she might be starting to hurt him, even though he wouldn't say it.

"Is he making her happy?" he repeated, voice louder.

"I'm not in the position to say anything," she said.

He returned the photo to her. "Kagome, do me one favor : Look out for Sango out there. Make sure that no one would dare to hurt her, especially that boy."

"Sure, Miroku-sama."

"And another thing.."

"Yes?"

He smiled at her. "Don't tell Sango about what I asked you to do."

She smiled back. "You've got my word."

Sango stretched lazily.

"Have you finished your homework already, onee-chan?" asked Kohaku, looking up from his notebook.

"No, but I think I'll go out and get some fresh air to refresh my mind." She went out of their cozy house and into the stock room. She sat by the well and stared at the dark gaping hole before her. 

"Just a few days ago, I was looking at this hole from the other side, wanting to see what is it like in the other world," she whispered. "I don't even know anymore if it's a dream or what. This is too fantastic."

She rested her chin on her hands. "Life here is perfect, but somehow, I can't find the thing that would complete my happiness."

She remembered the monk.

And at once, it came crashing down on her.

She still misses him.

At the same moment, Miroku was peering at the well, wondering what Sango was doing right now. "Maybe she and that Houjo are taking a walk..just like what Sango and I used to do."

He sighed deeply. "I thought..I thought my life will be perfect, but somehow, the one I thought that was detrimental to my happiness is actually the one that would complete my happines."

He remembered the exterminator once again.

And at once, it came crashing down on him.

He misses her.

tsuzuku


	5. Untangible

Recap : Miroku realizes that he cannot get Sango out of his mind. He gazes at the well, not knowing Sango was doing so too.

Their hearts wanted one thing: to see each other.

And the well...

* * *

**On the Other Side**

A Fiction by Syaoran no Hime

if you guys are interested in MxS, drop by my site: www.geocities.com/sheilaym

**Chapter 5 : Untangible **

* * *

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippou perked up when they saw a spark of brilliant white light coming from the well.

"What the-" The trio rushed towards the well, but found nothing.

"What happened?" asked the girl.

Inu crouched down and smelled the vicinity of the well. His nose crunched up in distaste. "The bouzo's scent lingers here!"

"D-Did he..oh no!" Inu Yasha's mistress peered down the well. She turned to her friends. "I'll follow him!"

Inu Yasha nodded. "After you."

Shippou sighed and turned to Kirara, who just arrived. "The well is conspiring against us! Why can't we do what they can do?"

The animal blinked.

Miroku opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on a cold cemented floor. He sat up, rubbing his head. Why did he feel like he travelled a great distance? He looked around. Where was he anyway?

His heart then froze.

Beside him was Sango, looking down at the well pensively.

His eyes lit up. "Sango!"

Her head raised.

Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped up from the well. "No time to waste!" said Kagome, running out towards the street. "We'll have to locate her house!"

"Where is her house?" he asked.

"I don't know. She never told me," she said slowly. It only struck her now why Sango never told her where she sleeps.

"So how are we going to find it?" he yelled.

Kagome pinched his nose. "Use that!"

Apparently having no choice, he crouched down on all fours again and sniffed at the road.

"Ms.Kagome!"

The two looked up and saw Houjo walking towards them, smiling as usual. "Taking your dog out for a walk?"

Inu Yasha's temper boiled, but Kagome was quick enough to remedy the situation. "Osuwari!!"

Upon seeing the almost instant reaction of Yasha, her schoolmate laughed. "Your dog is very obedient." Then he frowned. "But why did you have to dress it up on that coat?"

Kagome laughed uneasily. "I don't know..it just looks good on him..er..it." She then remembered Houjo's relationship with Sango. "Oh, Houjo-kun, do you happen to know where Sango lives?"

"You mean you don't know where Ms.Sango lives? he asked, forehead creased.

"Very perceptive," muttered the dog boy under his breath.

"Did you say something, Ms.Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome subtly kicked her dog. "N-No..must be the wind."

"Very well, I'll take you there." He led the way.

Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome threateningly,and the girl smiled back sweetly.

Sango looked around. She thought she heard her name, but no one was in the stock room except for her. She sat up, sighing. "I'm just hungry." After taking a last glance at the well, she strode out.

Miroku followed Sango quickly. "Hey wait, Sango! Where are you going? Sango!!"

He had called her name several times, but it seemed like he was invisible!

"Sango!!"

"Sango, you have some visitors outside!" called her father.

"Coming!" Although puzzled by the unexpected visit, she was happy to have some people over. She entered the living room and saw Kagome and Houjo waiting for her. "Hey!"

Houjo smiled. "Good evening, Ms.Sango."

Kagome beamed. "Hope we didn't disturb you."

"Not at all!" She sat down in front of them. "W-Would you like tea?"

Her classmates laughed. "No, thank you."

Houjo gestured to Kagome. "She wanted to see where you live."

At that moment, Sango's father came in. "Hello kids!"

Kagome's jaw dropped open. She looked at the exterminator, who was looking down at the floor quietly.

"Good evening, sir," greeted the boy politely.

The old man smiled. "You look like a fine young man to me. Interested in chess?"

"Yes, sir!" The boy immediately followed the man into a nother room.

Kagome looked at Sango inquisitively. "Why are they here?"

"I..don't know," was her soft reply.

Miroku, after satisfying his curiosity over the appearance of Sango's so-called boyfriend, looked at Kagome next, wondering if the girl could sense his presence.

No luck. Whoever said that women are sensitive was insane.

He strode out of the house.

Inu Yasha paused when he thought he smelled the disgusting smell of the perverted monk. He sniffed the night air, and he detected the trace of the bouzo's presence. "Miroku, where are you?"

"I-Inu Yasha?" a voice said shakily.

"M-Miroku?" he asked, head turning around. "Where the hell are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding..I'm standing right in front of you."

The dog boy's eyes widened. "Whaaat?!!"

"That proves it," said Miroku's voice sadly. "I am invisible."

tsuzuku


	6. You May Not See But

Recap: Miroku made it to Modern Tokyo, but as a result, he became _invisible_.

* * *

****

On the Other Side

A fiction by Syaoran no Hime

****

Chapter 6: You May Not See Me, But… 

* * *

Kagome looked at her friend worriedly. "At first, I thought he was just..well, your butler or something..but am I right to infer that he is your father?"

Sango looked down. "Yes, he is." She looked at her younger brother who joined her dad and Houjo. "And even Kohaku is here, but I have no idea why and how."

"Then this is not real!" cried Kagome. "You have to go back into the well and correct all of these!"

"I can't!" cried the exterminator. "I'm happy living here already!"

"Happy living in a fantasy world?" she shot back.

The _youkai_ huntress bit her lip. "You are here talking to me. This is real."

"Sango.."

"Besides, there is nothing that would change. I'm still the Sango you guys know, even if I live here already. You guys can come visit me."

"But what about Shippou and Kirara?" asked Kagome. "And Miroku-sama?"

She frowned. "I don't think he will miss me. In fact, he might thank me for disappearing from his life. At least he already got rid of his pain in the neck."

"That's not true! He wants to see you again, Sango! Really, he does! He even asked-" Kagome covered her mouth upon remembering that she promised the monk that she wouldn't tell the girl about the favor he asked her to do.

The huntress looked away. "Don't lie, Kagome," she said softly. "I-I might believe you." She looked out at the window. "And I'm telling you, when it comes to him, I become the most gullible person in the world."

Miroku groaned. "Ah, damn it! Is there some kind of cosmic humor happening here? Why did I become invisible?"

Inu Yasha laughed wickedly. "Serves you right, you perverted monk!" He smiled sarcastically. "Well at least you wouldn't have to worry when you engage in your peeping activities again. They won't see you."

"There's an idea," said the monk with interest.

"But Sango won't see you," the dog boy reminded him.

"Even if I am visible, I don't think she'll bother even glancing at my way," said Miroku sourly. "Now that Houjo boy is here."

"Jealous?"

"No, Inu Yasha, why should I be?" he snapped. "Anyway, maybe I better get started on your brilliant idea." He started to walk away when they both heard the door open.

"Take care on your way home, you two. Houjo, maybe you should visit us again sometime so we can play again. You are not bad for a chess sparring partner," said Sango's father kindly.

The boy smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The man smiled then entered the house.

Kagome walked towards Inu Yasha. "Hi there, boy! Did we keep you waiting?"

"Stop talking like that, Kagome, I'm telling you! I might bite you!" threatened Yasha under his breath.

She ignored the dog boy and dragged him away. "Come on, I'm taking you home so you can have a treat! I'm going to prepare an all-meat dinner for you!" she said cheerfully.

Houjo and Sango were left alone in the doorstep.

"Your father is really nice," began Houjo, blushing uncomfortably.

"Y-Yes."

"And well..you are too."

"T-Thank you."

"And you are very pretty," he continued.

"Oh." She blushed.

He looked down on the ground, face heating up. "I'm sorry if I'm being very outspoken. I-I just..admire you very much."

"Y-You do?" she stammered.

Silence.

"You do?" echoed the monk.

Miroku looked at the couple with narrowed eyes. He was standing right beside Sango, arms crossed. "So you're going to make a move on her, huh?"

He saw the couple's face panic.

"D-Did you hear something?" asked Houjo.

Sango nodded and looked around.

"Maybe you should go into your room now," he suggested. "It's not safe for you to be out here."

"You too," said the exterminator.

"Goodnight, Ms.Sango." He made a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

Sango's eyes widened as she touched her hot cheeks. "G-Goodnight."

The monk couldn't help but speak up again. "Why did you let him do that to you?" he barked.

Her eyes grew wide. She shook her head vehemently. "No, I'm just hearing things."

His face fell. Why does she keep on rejecting his attempts to communicate with her?

Shippou perked up when it sensed another presence. It was Kaede.

"That well is very mysterious," began the old woman. "Its powers are beyond imagination, but I know one thing. The well connects the hearts of two people who are in love with each other. The well's powers are derived from the most powerful emotion that the heart is capable of: love."

"Just like Kagome and Inu Yasha," said the _kitsune_.

"That is right. The well works in mysterious ways, but **_always_** it **_never_** fails to do its job."

Shippou smiled hopefully. "Maybe that will happen to Miroku and Sango too!"

Kaede's eyes narrowed. "But of course, there's always the first time for the well. Nobody and nothing is perfect, you know."

Shippou narrowed its eyes too. No magic can figure out the love angle of a perverted monk and a hot-tempered _youkai_ huntress.

"What?!!"

Inu groaned. "Yup, I'm sure the _bouzo_ is witnessing that Houjo and Sango's torrid kisses now."

"Torrid?! Inu Yasha, you pick the worst adjectives to use!" Kagome snapped, then sighed. "It's all my fault! Poor Miroku-sama."

"So what do we do?" the dog boy asked.

"I don't know..I have no idea."

Inu Yasha sighed. "I don't have time for this trivial stuff. We still have to find the remaining pieces of the _shikon_. Why should I bother with somebody else's love life anyway?"

"Because these people bothered themselves with your love life too!" shot Kagome back. "Hah! They gave you advice on what to do with Kikyou-"

"Hey! Kikyou is not part of our argument!"

Kagome crossed her arms. "What-ever!"

Sango took shaky breaths to calm herself. "Houshi-sama is not here. Houshi-sama is _not_ here. Houshi-sama is **_ not_** here," she repeated over and over.

Miroku watched her, eyes narrowed. "I am too!"

Sango placed her hands over her ears. "He's not here!"

"I am here," he replied. "Geez, you sure are stubborn!"

She plopped down her bed. "Why do I keep on hearing his voice?"

"Because I'm speaking, Sango," he replied.

"I'm not suppose to think about him anymore," she said to herself. "I know very well that he's never going to do the same thing for me."

Miroku fell silent.

"He sees me only as Sango, the _youkai_ exterminator whose rear he always wants to touch. Sango, the alternative to the other women he meets. Sango, just a..just a.."

"Just a..?" he prompted. He wanted to know more about her thoughts. The exterminator was very thrifty with her words when it comes to her feelings.

She wiped a lone tear that escaped her eye. "He will never look at me the way I look at him. He will never think of me the way I think of him. So why am I crying?"

The monk knelt down in front of her and wiped her tear with his finger. "Yes, why are you crying, Sango?"

Time seemed to freeze.

For a moment, the monk thought that she was looking at him directly. She held out her hand shakily to reach out for him. 

Then the phone beside her rang. She dried her tears and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi there, Ms.Sango!" the voice greeted on the other end of the line. "A-Are you crying?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I just do. So why are you crying?"

"I.." She exhaled slowly. "..my head hurts."

"Take your medicine, ok?"

Sango smiled. "Thanks, Houjo."

Miroku stood up. "One of these days, I'll strangle that boy!" He sat on the windowpane to listen to their conversation.

"Meet tomorrow?" said Sango.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you something important," said the boy.

"S-Sure."

"Tomorrow morning, at 7 am. Would that be ok?"

"Yes. Where are we going to meet?"

Houjo told her the place.

And Miroku noted every detail of their date.

Kagome placed the phone down. "Busy. Sango is speaking with another person. Maybe I'll try to tell Sango about Miroku tomorrow."

No reply. She turned around and saw Inu Yasha sleeping while cradling Souta whom he was playing with awhile ago. She smiled to herself. She covered the two with her blanket and gazed at them.

The two most important men in her life after her father.

"I love you," she whispered before lying down on her own bed.

Miroku watched as Sango rested on her bed. He watched as she unbraided her hair and combed them slowly with her fingers.

Oh, how his heart ached for her.

He had never realized this before because he was so used to seeing her with him. He had never thought that this day would come.

She lied down and shut her eyes. He approached her and sat down on her bed, careful not to put too much weight so he would wake her up.

Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sango."

Sango blinked when she felt something touch her forehead. She then felt something brush her bangs away from her face gently. Then she heard a soft whisper bade her goodnight.

But strangely, she felt warm all over. Slumber pulled her consciousness away. "Goodnight," she whispered back.

****

Tsuzuku 


	7. A Typical Day of an Invisible Monk

Recap: Miroku attempted to make contact with Sango, but these are always frustrated. But he was determined to talk to her into going back home. In the process, he realizes how much she meant to him. 

* * *

****

On the Other Side

A fiction by Syaoran no Hime

****

Chapter 7: A Typical Day of an Invisible Monk

* * *

Sango stretched lazily the next morning. She got up early just, remembering that she still has to attend school. Taking her towel, she headed for the bathroom.

Her eyes widened when she saw that her shower was open. "Oh dear! Did somebody turn this on? Did Kohaku do this?" She tried to think of the possible people who could have entered her room without her knowing.

"Onee-chan, hurry up and get dressed! We're going to be late!" called out her younger brother from the next room.

She shrugged her shoulders. She would just have to solve the mystery later. She began to unbutton the blouse of her pajamas.

Miroku was just taking a shower since he felt a little sticky. He nearly screamed in surprise when Sango came into the bathroom.

He heard the voice of Kohaku from the other room, and he saw Sango shrug then put her towel on the sink. She then began to unbutton her top.

He felt his face start to burn. The steady stream of water on his body couldn't put off the heat starting to emerge from within his body. 

He couldn't move.

Good Lord, his fantasies. Sango stripping her clothes off in front of him.

His wet and wild fantasies just right in front of him.

But then his conscience pushed him to grab his clothes on the sink just as she slid off her top.

"I know I'll regret doing this my entire life," he thought as he ran out of the lavatory. "I just ran away from my dream come true, but..oh hell!"

He hurriedly put on his clothes and sighed as he heard the shower turn off.

Miroku gazed at the food on the breakfast table. He peered at every inch of the dish laid down. He wanted to pick up what appeared to be a flattened cake with yellow thing on it and a sticky liquid on it, but he might just freak Sango and her family out.

He then looked at Kohaku and the old man cheerfully eating. No wonder Sango didn't want to go home anymore. This world is like a dream come true: her family's back, there were no monsters…

…and there was Houjo.

"So when will that nice boy come back here again?" asked Sango's dad.

She looked up. "Nice boy? Do you mean Houjo-kun?"

"Ah yes. I won't object at all if he will be my son-in-law!" Her father burst out laughing.

Kohaku grinned devilishly. "Onee-chan's blushing!"

Miroku turned to her. She indeed was blushing. The monk scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Blushing? Hah! 

"I don't think we should talk about things like that, Father. I'm not even sure if he does like me," she said shyly.

"He loves you, child! He's crazy for you! He would do _anything_ for you!" said her dad.

Miroku snorted.

"Who did that?" Sango asked, alarmed. She looked at her brother.

"Don't look at me!" said Kohaku quickly.

Just then, they both heard Houjo's voice outside. "Ms.Sango!"

"Your prince charming calls!" teased her father.

She stood up, face blushing. "See you later!"

Kohaku wanted to follow his sister but then his father restrained him. The man winked. The boy nodded.

The monk followed Sango out of the house.

"Ohayou, Ms.Sango!" greeted Houjo, waving. "Let's go?"

She smiled. It had already been their routine that she would ride with him to school.

Miroku opted to sit in front of Houjo, eyes narrowed.

As the boy started to pedal, he suddenly said, "Is it my imagination, or the bike has started to become harder to drive?"

"A-Am I too heavy?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Of course not!" said Houjo quickly.

"Maybe I should walk."

"Oh no! I can do this!" He exerted more effort in pushing the pedal as the monk grinned deviously.

"One point," thought Miroku to himself.

"PE class!" announced the teacher. "Go to the locker rooms and get dressed!"

Miroku looked at the female students heading to a certain room. He curiously followed them inside.

He nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed what was happening behind the closed doors of the girls' locker room.

His hand trembled. He could feel adrenaline rushing into it. He had to..he had to..

He shook his head firmly. "Control yourself, Miroku. You are here to watch over Sango."

He then smiled devilishly. "But it won't hurt if I lose them from my sight even for just a few minutes." He started on his groping.

One girl blushed suddenly. "Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome faced the girl. "Yeah?"

Miroku panicked. "Oh no!" He stopped his groping.

"N-Nothing." Kagome's friend looked down, face still flushed. "Awhile ago, I swear I could feel a scratchy, tickling sensation in my butt."

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger. "That body part, huh?" She started to look around.

Miroku wanted to faint. Inu Yasha told her already about him!

Sango then entered the room, dressed already. "Hurry up, you guys! We're going to play volleyball within a few minutes."

Miroku turned to her, and his jaw dropped when he saw how smooth and flawless Sango's legs were. "Why did she hide them beneath those pants anyway?" he wondered as his eyes traveled on the skin revealed by her short denim shorts. "Such a grave sin!"

The girl exited the room with only Kagome left, still looking around the room.

The monk whispered a silent prayer that she wouldn't be able to sense where he was.

"You perverted monk! Don't count on my help anymore on getting Sango back!" She slammed the door shut.

His eyes widened. "Kagome!! I'm sorry!" He sighed. "Damn, I need her help now more than ever." He looked at his guilty hand. "Remind me to have you amputated as soon as I get her back, ok?"

"Sango!"

She turned around and saw Kagome rushing towards her. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something important. It's about-"

"Ms.Sango!" Houjo ran towards them. "Our _sensei_ wants to talk with you."

She smiled at Kagome apologetically. "Maybe later." She then ran off.

Kagome paused, then nodded. "Oh well, it's better that I won't tell her anymore about Miroku. I did tell him that I wouldn't help him anymore. From now on, getting Sango back is all up to him."

Miroku watched as that afternoon, students poured out of the classroom. He looked for Sango in the crowd of students eager to get out of school already.

He then saw her walking home with Houjo, the boy carrying her things. He sighed. He's getting sick of seeing the gentleman act of the boy. "Sango should have told me that all she wanted was pampering, then Shippou, Inu Yasha and I could have made a plan on it." He imagined Shippou carrying her boomerang for her, Inu Yasha shading her with an umbrella, and he carrying her in his arms so she wouldn't have to walk.

"Beat that!" he told Houjo.

The boy looked up.

"Houjo, what is it?" asked Sango.

"I-I..it's nothing."

The monk continued on following them.

"Let's go to the park," said Houjo.

"O-Ok."

"Do you mind if I won't take you there in a bike? It's just walking distance-"

Sango laughed. "Sure!"

Miroku frowned. "Here we go, I'm on my own." He followed the couple silently.

Inu Yasha and Kagome returned to his world to consult Kaede about Miroku's situation.

"Well, it's about times you guys return!" snapped Shippou. "Kirara and I have been waiting for you for days already!"

Kagome messed its hair affectionately as she knelt down. "I'm sorry. We were both busy making sure Miroku won't get into trouble."

Inu Yasha sat down. "The _bouzo_ did make it to the other side of the well, only he's invisible."

Kagome nodded. "He even demonstrated it awhile ago in the girls' locker room!"

Shippou laughed. "Being invisible has a lot of potential for someone like him."

Kirara looked down. Inu Yasha looked at it with rarely seen sympathy. "You miss her, huh? Well then, let's just hope that Miroku makes good on his tries to talk with her."

Kaede arrived. "So, you are back."

"We need your help," said Yasha. "We want to know what you think is the reason for all of these."

The old woman nodded.

****

Tsuzuku


	8. Destiny

Recap: Kagome had caught Miroku doing his usual hand activities again that's why she decided not to help him anymore with Sango. But she and Inu Yasha went back into the other side of the well to consult Kaede.

On the other hand, the monk began his spy mission on Houjo and Sango.

* * *

****

On the Other Side

A fiction by Syaoran no Hime

****

Chapter 8: Destiny

* * *

Kaede gazed at the well after listening to Kagome and Inu Yasha's story. "I think I already know why the monk was able to transport himself into the other side of the well, and yet became invisible."

"Huh?"

"The well grants the wishes of the hearts of lovers, both spoken and not. It only granted the wish of the monk and the exterminator," she explained.

"Lovers?!" exclaimed Shippou and Inu Yasha. "Miroku _and_ Sango?!"

Kagome nodded. "Sango said she wished to see my world and experience what it feels like to distance herself away from Miroku. That is how she got transported into my world."

"But the _bouzo_..how did he get into your world?" the dog boy wanted to know.

"Did he wish to see Sango that's why he got there too?" asked the _kitsune._

Kaede touched the well. "I will read the thoughts exchanged in the well."

"Wow! That's possible?" said Shippou.

The old woman nodded. "Now if you want to hear the thoughts too, close your eyes and concentrate."

The group did as told.

Miroku found Houjo helping Sango sit down. They were watching the spray of water fountain as the sun began to set.

"Ms.Sango?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her. "I hope that after this talk, whatever the outcome will be, we'll still be friends."

Sango began to feel nervous. "N-No problem."

Miroku sat down beside Sango, looking at Houjo with narrowed eyes. "Enough with the drama, just say it!"

Houjo blinked. "I-I'm sorry, Ms.Sango. I'll say it already!"

Although puzzled, she nodded.

"You came so suddenly in my life…in fact, it's just a week after we have met, and yet, I can already feel that.." his voice trailed off.

The monk raised a brow.

Houjo looked at Sango lovingly. "You mean so much to me..much more than a friend. I'm in love with you."

Both Miroku and Sango gasped audibly.

Kagome's temper was starting to boil dangerously as she heard Inu Yasha's voice that the well recorded.

"Hah! She can't even look after herself! Does she really think that I'm always after her bidding just like that wolf?" the voice said.

Inu Yasha started to inch subtly away from his mistress.

"That crazy witch! She nearly broke my rib cage!" continued the voice.

Shippou supressed a giggle.

"Someday, I'll make her wear this thing on my neck so it will be my turn to shout 'Osuwari!'. That witch."

Kagome's blazing eyes faced Inu Yasha. "Witch, huh?" She crossed her arms together. "Osu-"

"I thought she will be detrimental to my happiness," said Miroku's voice. "But I was a fool not to know that she is the one thing that I will complete my happiness. I miss her."

The group was hushed. 

"I thought that my happiness is here," said Sango's voice. "But he is still the one that would complete my happiness..and Houjo-kun could never replace him. I miss him."

"I wish to see her…even if only from afar," said the monk's voice softly.

"I wish to feel his presence again…even if only from afar," wished the exterminator's voice quietly.

Kaede turned to them. "Those were the last messages."

Sango looked down at her lap. He was the second person to confess to her that he loves her, only this time, she does love him too.

__

Demo…

Houjo clasped her hands. "Ms.Sango?"

She looked up at him, eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you, Houjo-kun. Thank you for telling me that."

He looked troubled. "Then why are you crying?"

"Houjo-kun…"

"I'll get you some drinks then we'll talk, ok?" he asked, standing up to go to the stall a few distances away from them.

Miroku felt like he was punched in the stomach. Is this it? He stood up and strode purposefully towards Houjo. He had no choice but to try his last attempt to talk to Sango.

And if this fails…

…then he would just have to blame himself his whole life for losing the only girl he loved with all his heart and soul.

Kagome noticed the well lighting up. "W-What's happening?"

Inu Yasha automatically stood in front of Kagome protectively. "What the-"

They then saw a what seemed like a hologram being cast by the well on the ground. They could see Miroku touch Houjo, and instantly, he disappeared into the boy's body.

"He entered the boy's body!" said Kaede. 

"He's going to use Houjo's visible body to talk to her!" realized Kagome.

"Houjo-kun!" Sango frowned. "I thought you were going to buy drinks?"

He ignored her. Instead, he sat down and looked at her intently.

"Houjo-kun?" she prompted. Why did she suddenly feel strange?

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She looked down.

"Do you?" he pressed.

"I..I am not sure."

She was startled when she felt his finger trace her face gently, delicately, as if she was made of china. "Then will you allow me to know your answer myself?" he asked huskily.

Before she could reply, he tipped her chin up and bent down to kiss her.

"Sango…"Miroku whispered as he shut his eyes. Just one last kiss before goodbye. Even if her kiss was not meant for him, he would still appreciate at least a memory from her.

Then to his utter shock, she whispered the last word he would ever expect her to say…

"M-Miroku.." she murmured just as his lips touched hers.

Everyone watched as Miroku's soul separated from Houjo's body just as the monk and Sango kissed. As the kiss lingered, Miroku's body slowly materialized until he became visible just like Sango and Houjo.

The next minute, the well's hologram was no more. Just then, the two materialized in front of them, still locked in each other's arms.

Miroku slowly pulled away to catch his breath. He was still unaware of everyone's gazes at him and the exterminator. "How did you know it was me?"

Sango smiled shakily. "Houjo-kun never addresses me without an honorific prefix of 'Miss'. And when I felt your touch…I realized it was you."

"Well it's about time you guys return!" said Inu Yasha loudly.

The two gulped, then slowly looked around. Sure enough, there was everyone, watching them with mixed, unreadable emotions.

Everyone burst out laughing just as their faces flamed in shame.

That night, as Sango prepared to sleep, she suddenly had the urge to go back to the well. Careful not to wake her friends up, she sneaked towards the well.

And to her surprise, she found Miroku sitting by the well.

"I knew you would come here," he said. "Do you want to go back there and check on Houjo?"

She blinked.

"I won't let you do that again," he said, standing up. 

"I-I.."

He gazed at her. "Are you really in love with him?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "He is very sweet and kind."

His face fell.

"But when I was about to kiss him, I remembered someone else."

"You mean Houjo is not your only boyfriend?" he exclaimed.

"That someone else who I know will only kiss me in my dreams. That someone else who is standing before me," she said softly.

His eyes widened.

"Oh, anyway, I want to thank you for following me into the well. You were the last person I expect to do that for me," she said, blushing. She was about to turn her back on him when he suddenly pulled her into his arms. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sango…you scared me back then. I-I thought I was going to lose you forever," he said, his voice breaking.

Her eyes began to become misty again. "Lose me? You're stuck with me, you lecherous monk. It's destiny."

"Destiny, it is," he said as he bent down again to kiss her.

Sango smiled to herself. Now she knows he is going to kiss her for real. She wasn't dreaming.

"_Bouzo!!!!_"

They jumped apart, startled.

Kagome was trying to pull Inu Yasha away but the dog boy was staring daggers at him. "You sneaked out again!!! I thought we had a clear deal! You're suppose to be my slave for three days, remember?"

"Slave?" echoed Sango.

Miroku pretended to think. "Deal? What deal?"

"You know! When you promised to do anything I would say just so I would talk to Kagome!" he yelled.

"Deal? Do you remember any deal?" the monk asked Kagome. The girl shook her head. He turned to Shippou, who just arrived. "What about you, Shippou? Did Inu Yasha and I have any deal?"

The _kitsune_ smirked. "No, Miroku, you and Inu Yasha did _not_ have a deal."

"What?!!!" exclaimed the dog boy. "Liars!!!"

The monk shrugged. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha, but I think you slipped out of your mind. There was no deal." He then wrapped his arm around the exterminator. "Now will you excuse us? We still both have a lot to talk about." He pulled the blushing Sango away from the group.

Inu Yasha was on the verge of tearing his hair out. "You promised! You promised!!!"

Kagome calmed him down smilingly. "Now, now!"

"What do you know?!!" he snapped.

"Why, you! I was just concerned about you!" yelled Kagome.

"**_OSUWARI!!!_**"

****

owari 

****


End file.
